Pure Pure Pleiades - The Automation and The Cat
The Automation and The Cat (自動人形と猫 Jidō Ningyō to Neko) is a special episode of the Pure Pure Pleiades. It was released on September 13, 2017 as a bonus for the Blu-ray of Overlord: The Dark Warrior. Summary In the Treasury, Pandora's Actor asks if no one likes him. Ainz who is present is surprised by this question and asks why he would say that. The Doppelgänger states that despite his status as the only creation of Ainz, the rest of the inhabitant of Nazarick looks at him coldly. He is aghast as he believes his form and personality are cool aspects that should gain renown. Ainz suggests that he change is speech starting now. Pandora's Actor believes his master is joking until he sees how serious Ainz is. Ainz tells his creation that though he thinks his appearance and traits will win him comrades he must make the effort to be loved otherwise it would lead to something bad. Pandora's Actor grovels to Ainz to teach him to be loved, Ainz though silently thinks it's impossible. The Supreme Being then surmises that the other NPCs dislike of him, might be a misunderstanding and thus should observe situations where he is loved by others. He proposes he turn into a cat to gauge the others reactions of him and silently obverse. Pandora's Actor agrees to this proposal. Later in his office, Ainz and Pandora's Actor, now in cat form, discuss their plan. Pandora's Actor initially had doubts on the cat form, finds it to be agreeable. Ainz excuses himself, as being with Pandora's Actor will expose him. Later in the Pleiades room, CZ2I28 Delta arrives to show her sisters a cat that Ainz gave her to take care of. The other maids are confused by this assignment, seeing it as weak. Previously Ainz ordered his creation to remain in cat form and to act like a cat for the entire duration. Pandora's Actor is happy the plan is going well and silently watches the maids interact. Shizu decides to name him Kinkan, from his convoluted meows as a cat. She asks him if he is hungry and takes him to see Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, who offers him a plate of live cockroaches. The disguised treasurer is fine with eating the offered dish, however seeing his caretaker's disgusted face he decides to decline. Shizu gives him a can of cat food, which he swallows and chews whole. This makes the maid smile. Throughout the play, Pandora's Actor his shown to be taken care of by the maids. The automaton even places a One-Yen Sticker on his hat, which the maids around her comment that she only does this to things she likes. Just then Pandora's Actor receives a "Message" from Ainz with his Death Knights, requesting him to return to the Treasury to return him the Mask of Envy. Pandora's Actor quickly runs away from the maids who are surprised by this behavior and follow him. The notice that he is about to activate a trap they set up for Hamsuke to capture her mate. Through a team effort, they manage to save the cat from certain death. Ainz appears and congratulates the Pleiades for their coordination. Yuri asks what the cat is, and Ainz informs them that the creature was found in the Great Forest of Tob. He asks Shizu how she liked taking care of Kinkan and asks she like to have him as a pet to which she declines stating that the Pleiades serve only the Supreme Being and can't be distracted by pets. Ainz understands and states that he will place the cat in Carne Village and thanks them for their loyalty. Back in the Treasury, the two discuss the experience, however, it is cut short when Pandora's Actor tries to do one of his dramas to which Aniz excuses himself. Pandora's Actor greets Shizu who came to the Treasury to check on the traps. She rebuffs him stating she has no interest in disgusting things. When she leaves Pandora's Actor is distraught at the rejection. Little does he known that a sticker has been placed on the back of his hat. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Pandora's Actor * Ainz Ooal Gown * CZ2I28 Delta * Yuri Alpha * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Narberal Gamma * Lupusregina Beta * Solution Epsilon * Hamsuke Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Treasury Play Notes * The use of the One-Yen Sticker was first mentioned in Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus and later adapted into the OVA. Category:Pure Pure Pleiades Episodes Category:Pure Pure Pleiades OVA Episodes